


A.L.O.H.A.

by belikebeebo



Series: 300 words or less: an Avalance collection [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aloha, AvaLance, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 A Head of Her Time, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Family, Fluff, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, One-Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: Sara actually read the ALOHA binder. A short scene set after episode 5x04 (or 5x05?), "A Head of Her Time".
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 300 words or less: an Avalance collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	A.L.O.H.A.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one turned out to be more than 200 words... oh well. Free bonus words!

"So, this is good, babe. Very... detailed," Sara said, flipping through one of Ava's A.L.O.H.A. binders. 

"You really think so? I'm sure the guys didn't even read it, but it seems to have worked." 

Sara couldn't suppress a smile. Of course, Ava would go all-out with systems and acronyms and binders. And she knew her own team well enough to perfectly envisage their reactions. Once upon a time she would have made fun of it too, even get annoyed at Ava’s love for rules and regulations. But knowing her as well as she did now, knowing the huge heart Ava carried inside herself, she wouldn’t have her any other way. Hell, she had even read the damn thing.

She pressed a kiss to Ava's cheek. "See, I knew you'd make a great interim Captain. You're good for this team."

Ava blushed. "I... Thanks. I have to admit I have been feeling a lot more comfortable. And it's nice. It's almost like I have this..."

"Family?" Sara interrupted. 

"Yeah." Ava looked down. "It's weird to only really feel that way now, right?"

"No... babe. It's a good thing. It means that it doesn't matter where you come from. It's about who you are right now. And right now, I'm just happy you're mine."


End file.
